The One He Truly Missed
by ystudios10
Summary: Ash has just came second in the Kalos league and returns home to be greeted by all his friends except the one he truly missed. Amourshipping
1. Chapter 1 The lonely Road

The One He truly Missed

 **So hey this is my first attempt at a fanfic so please don't be harsh in the reviews and I do not own pokemon.**

Chapter 1

He was there on that lonely road on the way back to his home of Pallet town as the dust blew into his eyes and the pikachu that slept on his shoulder he realised that he had made a huge mistake leaving Kalos.

This was the aspiring pokemon master Ash Ketchum during the Kalos league he had finished in second place only by a fraction this is not the reason he was so sad.

The feeling that he did not know about but enjoyed oh so dearly had gone. The weird thing is that he only got this around his childhood friend Serena. When he left her it felt like someone had opened his body and ripped that great feeling out leaving only a shell of what he enjoyed so much.

As he walked along he told himself that Serena is the one he misses the most

 **End of chapter**

 **I hoped that you guys really liked this and that you favourite and review it and give me some feedback and I will make this a full story**

This has been your guy Ystudios10


	2. Chapter 2 Aftermath of a heartbreak

The One He Truly Misses Chapter 2

 **Wow i did not expect the amount of positive feedback I got so as a result I will upload the second chapter and the last of the intro chapters so enjoy I don't own pokemon. And trust me the next one will be longer as we get into the meat of the story.**

Heartbreak was all she felt as she walked her way across the lonely deserted streets of Lumiose City.

Before she had joined Ash on his journey through the Kalos region all she did was lay in bed all day but when she had traveled with him she had discovered a fire that burned deep inside her. She was able to stand up for herself, somthing she never thought she would do.

She also discovered her dream as being Kalos queen. The feeling she felt when she had lost the title to Aria was the same as she felt now but the problem was he wasn't there to confort her.

When she started her journey with him she knew what she felt around him she knew that she had a crush on him. But this changed as she traveled around Kalos she realised one thing that she was hopelessly in love with Ash. She couldn't see what was the main reason she loved him if it was the never give up attitude or the way he looked but she knew she was in love. Everyone around her knew it all her friends and rivals did,but not the one she truly wanted to kmow and that was like a dagger to her heart.

When they parted on that fateful day she did her best to put on a smile but on the inside she was tearing herself apart and she had left so many things unsaid but the most crutial one she left unsaid was I love you Ash.

 **End of chapter**

 **So I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see more people geting into this story and if you want to suggest any story ideas for my next project so please and give me some constructive feedback.**

This has been your guy Ystudios10


	3. Chapter 3 Returning Home

The One He Truly Misses Chapter 3

 **Hey guys so now we are getting into the (meat of the story as i say ) so this one will be a lot longer than the last two becuase i wanted to give you guys a bit of build up to the story anyway enough of my rambling lets get on with the story**

As Ash walked into the familiar city that he has know for all his life his thoughts keep on drifting back to the memories he made in Kalos with Bonnie,Clemont and Serena. He felt a deep feeling of regret in him as he thought about those names and how he just left the family that had been created there.

As he was thinking about his Kalos family he then aproached his front door and said quitely "ok Ash just concentrate on being cheerful for now."

He slowly put his hand out and knocked on the door

After a short while the door was opened by a pokemon that he knew all to well and when it realised it was him it ran and hugged while exclaiming "Mime Mr Mime." Ash who was slowly recovering from the hug managed to say "it's great to see you to Mr Mime." He then asked the question "Hey Mr Mime do you have any idea where my mum" as soon as he had asked that question the pokemon then nodded his head and shouted "Mr Mime Mime" and Ash then heard the voice that he had missed so many times when he had felt alone or dipressed "What is it Mr Mime" he heard the sweet voice that was his mother calling down.

Ash then decided to piush all his nerves aside and speak up "hey mum i am back from Kalos." As soon as his Delia had heard that she came rushing down the stairs and embraced him in a tight tight hug and eagerly exclaimed "welcome home son i saw your league performamce although you came second you made me one of the proudest mothers around." Ash was in complete shock at what his mum just said becuase he thought that she would be upset that he had lost by such a narrow margain, while struggling for air he managed to squeeze out "thanks mum." After he had said that to her sje was a little woried because useually her boy is bright,happy and full of emergy but then it sounded like he was trying to force it out of himself. The problem was that she easily understood what was wromg and what she knew completely startled her and she kept trying to tell herself she was wrong but she knew betteer she knew that her son was in love

 **End Of Chapter**

 **So I hoped that you enjoyed this next chapter. And I'm going to need somthing from you guys now. What i want is when Ash meets his old companions again i do want one of them to have a crush on him so I'll leave it to you and don't forget to favorite,review and sugest me somthing and i will try to get it into the story**

 **This has been your guy Ystudios10**


	4. Chapter 4 Learning About The Good Times

The One He Truly Misses Chapter 4

 **So hey guys so about the reviews of which one of Ash's old companions will have a crush on him that will still be continued just to make sure that it is the right result and i also thank you guys for the posotive reviews it is really boosting my confidence and my eagerness to get the next chapter done but for now we will just focus on this one. I don't own pokemon**.

She knew it when it was herself with Ash's father and the way he left and how much it effected her. But what shocked her the most was that the little boy she has that was known as one of the most dense people around had fallen in love and it sent alarm bells in her head she so now wanted to know who Ash had fallen in love with and was preparing to probe him with her questions.

She decided to first play it subtlety and she asked "so Ash how was Kalos." But something shocked her that Ash's mood intimately perked up and was a lot more cheerful "It was great mum I met so many wonderful people there and enjoyed myself." She then decided to dig deeper and she then asked "so Ash did you travel with anyone in Kalos as we all know that you can't be trusted on your own" Delia exclaimed slightly laughing to herself. Ash took no time whatsoever in responding by saying"hey mum i can depend on myself and yes i did travel with some people" Delia was shocked as she noticed a bit of bitterness in the first few words and then he relaxed at the answer of her question.

Delia decided to ask "Ok Ash I am sorry about the joke and can you tell me more about who you travelled with." Ash replied with enthusiasm "of course I will, first was Clemont he is a gym leader but when i first met him he was locked out of his own gym and eventually we helped him get his gym back and overtime I began to notice that he his confidence was slowly growing and he was becoming better at battling and understanding his opponent." Delia was very curious now and she asked "what happened to Clemont after you left." Ash then responded "he went back to working at his gym and is now able to face challengers like a true gym leader."

Delia asked again with more intrigue in her voice "who else did you travel with it couldn't have been just you and Clemont." Ash then replied "Of course it wasn't just me and Clemont the next person we travelled with was Bonnie she is Clemonts younger sister, although she wasn't a trainer yet she showed a deep compassion and care for her pokemon." Delia then responded by saying "she sounds just like you when you were younger." Ash then looked nervous and said "I don't think i was that obsessed with pokemon like she was because she was willing to get hurt to see a pokemon and she kind of reminded me of Brock because she was always looking for a bride for Clemont."

Delia was now certain that she had struck gold here she knew there was one more but she pretended like she didn't know "So ash was there anyone else." She knew she was right when she saw Ash's body stiffen up and his cheeks turning a light red and he slowly muttered out something "yes there was Serena." That name struck something in Delia's head and she wanted to know what and it didn't take to long for her to figure it out she remembered at one of professor Oak's summer camps a short blonde girl clinging onto Ash's arm. She then asked "is this the same Serena that you met at summer camp." To which he just nodded,Delia then asked "what is she like now a days." She noticed that ash had become eager and very excitedly he said "well at first she didn't have a dream and then she became a performer and she came so close to winning but she lost in the final round" Delia was shocked at how happy ash sounded when talking about her and she just remembered something "oh by the way some of your friends are at the lab and are planning on throwing a party for you."

He then ran out the door and shouted "I'll be back soon" Delia then sighed oh Ash she thought to herself why can't you notice that your in love.

 **In a different region**

A Girl was getting on a plane destined to go to Kanto and she said one thing before getting on the plane "I'm coming Ash".

 **End of Chapter**

 **So did you like that and i bet you can guess who that girl 't forget to give me some posotive critisam if you are going to criticise me and don't forget to favourite and review with any feedback or suggestions and epically for the love rival**.

This has been your guy Ystudios10


	5. Chapter 5 Reunion Of Old Friends

The One He Truly Missed Chapter 5

 **Wow I can't believe we are already at chapter 5 in this story and now we are finally going to get the meet up with the old companions like it says in the description and we are now out of the past parts and are looking forward with this story and I hope you guys stay by my side all the way and I am completely overwhelmed by the amount of positive feedback I'm getting from you guys because I thought this fic will fail but no it hasn't I couldn't be more happier by how it has turned out. But enough with my rambling lets get on with the story. I do not own pokemon**

After hearing that some of his old friends are at the lab Ash never slowed down as he had missed all his old friends so much and he always followed their guidance how big or small it was but one question kept on nagging at the back of his head he was always asking himself will he ever see Serena again? He knew her from the past and he completely forgot about her but he was sure he would never be able to forge her again. But he knew that to his friends he needed to be happy and then slowly paced himself as he reached the door and took one deep breath and opened the door.

"Surprise" was what he had heard when he had entered the lab and he was so delighted when he had opened the door and on the other side where some of his closest friends and some that he didn't expect there was Gary,Misty,Brock,May,Max,Dawn,Barry,Paul,Iris and Cilian. As soon as he had entered the room he ran to his good pal Brock and gave him a big brotherly hug and Brock told him "hey Ash long time no see and you also don't know how proud i was when i saw you in the Kalos league." Ash couldn't believe that Brock was so proud of him as he had failed to win a league again.

Next was Misty who embraced him in a big hug and judging by how hard she hugged him you could tell that this was a friendly hug and Misty said to him "well well if it isn't the old rookie Ash again,nah I'm kidding i am really happy at how well you did in the league and how it seems like that you have bonded with your pokemon and if I didn't know you so well I would have thought you were a whole different person." Ash was beyond embarrassed at the moment as to the things that Misty had mentioned and was so happy that he had progressed from that reckless trainer he was in Kanto.

All of the reunions where very positive even Gary and Paul but one stood out to the people May. When Ash and May were reunited they hugged but unknown to Ash May was blushing very heavily but managed to keep it hidden from him as she didn't feel confident in expressing her feelings towards Ash at the moment.

Brock was stunned when he saw May's blushing face as he never knew that May had a crush on Ash despite being the master of love he was unable to detect any forms love connection between her and Ash and he was willing to help May get Ash. But one thing puzzled him it was how Ash had been looking, as the person who travelled with him the longest who knew all of his happy expressions where forced and he had looked like he had his heart ripped out.

 **On The Other Side Of Kanto**

The planes loud speaker went off "now touching down in Kanto please disembark when we stop thank you for flying from Kalos." She was probably the first one off the plane as she rushed out of the airport only one thing occupied her thoughts Ash.

 **End of chapter**

 **So how was that this was probably my most hardest chapter to write because of the characters I decided to include and don't worry I will go into what has been going on with the other characters other the time. And the reason I chose May as the love rival is because I think that misty is overused and I'm not the most familiar with Dawn but don't worry I won't be bashing May as I do like the character. Don't forget to review this chapter and you could also suggest things for me to add to my story and I will try my hardest to get them into the story. And sorry this one being a bit on the short side because I'm really not to rehearsed on the other characters but don't worry the next ones will be longer. And for those wondering if Clemont or Bonnie will return in this fic just remember I am an X and Y fan.**

 **The has been your guy Ystudios10**


	6. Chapter 6 Reuniting With Her

The One He Truly Misses Chapter 6

 **Hey guys thanks for the overwhelming posotive respones on my fanfic after the last chapter and i'm sorry to say that updates are going to be slower that they were these past weeks so I'm sorry but enough with the negatives on with the show**

As he continued talking to his friends he still felt depressed though he couldn't understand why he was depressed as he was with some of his greatest friends of all time but all he felt was pain and sadness and then it dawned on him it was because of Serena. Whenever he thought of Bonnie and Clemont he had no regrets but when he thought of Serena he felt as there were so many things unsaid and how he felt like there was a gap within him that only she could fill.

Brock then when to Ash and whispered into his ear "Ash can I have a word" Ash then nodded and excused himself from the conversation. Ash was really curious at what Brock wanted and he then asked him "what is up Brock." Brock then looked at him and said "so Ash i have noticed that you have been looking a different since i last saw you." At first Ash didn't understand him but then he slowly realised what he meant. Ash then told Brock "yeah i have been a bit different since coming back from Kalos haven't I, well it's because i miss her." Brock's instantly perked up when he said her and he was happy and devastated at the same time because he had noticed May's feelings for him but he was very curious about who she was Brock the said "her?" Ash then sounded joyful "yes Brock her she is Serena and i have known her longer that you and at first i didn't recognise her but then I remembered her and are friendship had grown ever since." Brock was just picking his jaw off the ground after what he just heard the way Ash talked about this Serena person shocked him and he now came to the conclusion that Ash was in love with this Serena person.

At Ash's house Delia heard a knock on the door but it wasn't the fast knocks she was used to by Ash this one was slow and with care. She then opened the door and was greeted by a girl this girl had short blonde hair, blue eyes and a blue ribbon on the top of her outfit. She then politely said "hello is this the house where Ash lives." Delia was very curious about who this girl was because she looked a tad familiar she then quizzed her and said "yes but who are you." The girl quickly responded "oh my bad my name is Serena and I travelled with Ash during the Kalos region." Delia realised that this was the girl that he had fallen in love with and who she realized was the girl he met at summer camp. Delia then said "I bet you are looking for Ash then" Serena's face immediately flushed red and she then nodded. Delia said "he's at Oak's lab just down the road" Serena then said thank you to Delia and headed of.

Ash was sitting in the lab and was thing about his conversation with Brock when he heard a knock at the door and since he was closest he then opened the door. Immediately he was wrapped in a embrace and he looked down to see the smiling face of his friend Serena and he said very nervously "hi Serena."

 **End of chapter**

 **So yeah Serena is now back in the story and we all know that somthing is gonna happen between Ash and Serena in the next chapter. And on a seperate note we are coming close to the end of this story don't worry I do plam to do a sequal to this but I am very curious what you guys want to see me do next and it has to be an amourshipping story and no betrayal story. Dont forget to favorite and review this story and I will see you next time**

 **This has been your guy Ystudios**


	7. Chapter 7 Serena And Ash's Story

The One He Truly Misses Chapter 7

 **So hello viewers we are on the home stretch of the story and I believe that there will be two or three more chapters but this begs the question with this fic coming to an end I was wondering what would guys like to see in my next story I do have an idea but I would like to hear your input but anyway on with the show now**

Everyone was in complete shock after Serena had came into Oak's lab as neither of them had met her before. Brock was probably the one who was the most shocked because the way Ash acted around her meant that this must be the girl he was talking about who he missed from his Kalos journey but he didn't think that he had missed her this much. May on the other hand was fuming with jealousy as she believed that no one but her should hug her Ash in that way except her and she had to try and stay calm because this girl was probably Ash's friend although she didn't look like she wanted to be just friends with Ash.

Dawn was rather intrigued by the moment and said "wait Ash do you know this girl." Ash and Serena then let go of each other and both of them were blushing and Ash nodded "know her of course I know her I'm not going to forget about her again" Serena then laughed at this "you better not forget about me again" she teased. Ash then responded kind of annoyed "hey I don't repeat the same mistakes." Everyone except Ash and Serena were absolutely shocked at how well Ash and her were getting on as they hadn't seen Ash be so friendly to someone that they had no idea about as they had never seen him be this friendly to someone and from their assumptions he had me her in the new region.

Dawn said "so Ash why don't you introduce her to us all." Ash then nodded "well this is Serena we travelled around Kalos together as well as Bonnie and Clemont." Serena then said to Ash "Ash why don't you let me talk about myself as you sung my praises so much in Kalos." Ash then nodded "well as Ash told you my name is Serena and I was born in the Kalos region and when I was younger my mother went on a trip to Kanto and so she made me attend professor Oak's summer camp which I hated until I met Ash." Everyone in the room was shocked as there was someone in the room who had known Ash longer then most people there. But Brock remembered something she said earlier "but wait didn't you say he forgot about you" she then chuckled at this "well at first he didn't remember me but I remembered him and a little while later he did remember me."

May was extremely jealous of Serena as she had know Ash longer than her and he was acting extremely nice to him. Serena then noticed May's expression and said to her self "hmm looks like I have some competition."

 **End Of Chapter**

 **So guys I hoped you enjoyed that chapter and stay tuned for more and please don't forget to follow and favourite. Please give me a review of this chapter and tell me what you want to see next.**

 **This has been your guy Ystudios10**


	8. Chapter 8 The Chance Of A Lifetime

The One He Truly Missed Chapter 8

 **Hey guys welcome to the next chapter this is going to be the one before the final chapter yes i know it is sad but don't worry I do plan to do a sequel to this eventually and if you guys are wondering what my next project is just check my profile as the first chapter of my new story Kalos A Place Of Hopes And Dreams is up so don't forget to check that out. Anyway on with the show**

Ash was so happy he felt that the empty hole that was in his body when arrived at Pallet Town, but what confused him about this was that it was healed when Serena had arrived and he didn't know what or why but he didn't care because his best friend was back and he couldn't be happier.

May on the other hand couldn't be worst as she had noticed how Serena had acted around Ash and was super jealous as she had not seen any attempt from Ash to push her back and she was mad. Brock on the other hand was conflicted as Ash was his best friend and he looked really happy around her but he was also May's friend and he wanted to go and punch some sense into Ash but as he continued watching Ash and Serena he silently gasped and told himself "oh my Ash you are totally in love with Serena."

Serena was so happy that she was back with Ash and she would not leave him this time as she knew that if she didn't make a move someone else probably will make a move on Ash most likely May. She was now so happy with her mother who had let her go to Pallet and win Ash.

 **Flashback**

Grace was now very worried about her daughter as she hadn't left her room in days only to go and get some food and when she saw her she looked so sad and heartbroken and she couldn't understand why until she realized she now knew why she was unhappy it was because she was in love with Ash so she made a plan the next time Serena would leave her room she would hide the plane tickets under her pillow.

Serena then left her room and Grace then snuck into the room and put the plane ticket under her pillow and then left. Serena then returned to her room and when she went to lay on her bed she felt something weird under her pillow and she then saw a piece of paper and it read "Plane ticket to Viridian City Kanto" after reading that Serena just squealed with happiness and she knew right away what happend and ran and hugged her mother and said "thank you mom

 **End of flashback**

She knew that she had to make her move today and she knew exactly how she would do it, she would wait until sundown and take Ash to the top of the hill overlooking the lab and that is were she will confess.

It was now sundown and Serena made her move she went to Ash and asked him "hey Ash can you come with me somewhere quickly I want to go to a spot we went to during summer camp" Ash then agreed to it and she took Ash's hand which made her blush very heavily and she then led him hand in hand up to the hill.

Ash was so confused to what Serena was doing, they then got to the top of the hill and said to herself "here goes nothing." Serena then sat down and waved for Ash to sit next to her and he did and she said to him "what a beautiful view." She then said to Ash "their is something I need to tell you." Ash then looked at her and said "what do you need to tell me". She took a deep breath and said "Ash I went on my Kalos journey to find you I had missed you all those years and I know you didn't remember me but I did remember you and I am so glad I did because you made me realise that I was a performer and I would never have done that without you and I admire your never give up attitude, just like I admire you."

She then said "actually I don't admire you I love you Ash Ketchum."

 **End Of Chapter**

 **Wow that was a long one to write and especially the confession but I am glad how it turned out and I am so sorry about the cliffhanger but I think it would work so well. Also please check out my new story. Don't forget to follow,favourite and review and stick with me for the final chapter**

This has been your guy Ystudios10


	9. Chapter 9 The Beginning Of Two Lovers

The One He Truly Missed Chapter 9

 **Hey guys and welcome to the final chapter of my first fic and I have to say it has been an amazing time for me and I have been seeing my self grow as a writer and I am happy at how this ended up and I really hoped you enjoy this and my new fic is going really well and I am using all the advice I gained from this on that one and I just want to say thank you for spending your time reading my work and I hope you stick with me in the future. Anyway on with the show**

Ash was just going over what Serena had said to him in his mind and he then began to question his feelings for Serena he knew that she was someone who was very important to him and as he began thinking more about it how he felt when the two had parted and how joyful he felt when she was back he began to ask the question is that what love feels like. Ash then asked the question "Serena when did you fall in love with me." Serena then smiled and then said to ash "remember when we had met in the forest when we were younger that is when I gained a crush on you but after that dance when we didn't get to dance that is when I completely fell for you."

Serena the had a darkened look on her face and said "I guess I will be heading back to the lab as you don't seem to love me anyway." Ash then shouted to her "Serena wait" she then stopped and turned to him and Ash took a deep breath and said "I don't know what I feel about you because I don't know what love feels like but maybe you can help me ever since I returned I had felt that something was empty and that I didn't want it to be empty and when you came back it went away so Serena is that love." Serena was completely shocked and was so happy and she said to Ash "those are the exact feelings I had when we reunited so that must mean that you are in love with me." Ash then shrugged his shoulders and said "I guess i am then." Serena then did something that she always did in he dreams but now she could do it in reality she went over to Ash and gave him a peck on the cheek and said "I guess you are now my boyfriend." Ash and Serena then left the hill and after a lot of nudging by Serena they left hand in hand back to Ash's home.

The door then opened into Ash's home and the two love bids then entered and Ash shouted "hey mum my friend Serena hasn't got a place to stay so can she stay here." Delia then came down the stairs and when she saw Ash and Serena holding hands she squealed with delight and said "of course you girlfriend can stay here." That sentence made tne pair blush very heavily and they Ash then said "yes mom Serena is my girlfriend." Delia then went upstairs and and grabbed one of the pictures and ran downstairs with it and she showed it to Serena and said "wait a minute you are the girl in this photo right." Serena then smiled and nodded and said "yes that is me." Delia then said that only Ash's room was available and this made Serena blush hare but they excepted.

Ash then could not get to sleep most of that night and as he looked at his sleeping girlfriend he realised something me and Serena will last forever.

 **End of chapter**

 **So yes guys that is it for this fic and it is kind of sad to finish this one but also I am happy that we can move onto bigger and hopefully better things. I just want to say a big thank you to you guys as you are my inspiration to keep writing and it is your feedback that keeps me going so thank you and see you next time**

This has been your guys Ystudios10


End file.
